The End of Time
The End of Time is one of the eras in the role-playing game Chrono Trigger. It's a place in the space-time continuum where time periods intersect. When four or more beings enter a time warp, the Conservation of Time theorem states that they end up at "the space-time coordinates of least resistance", which is the End of Time. Happenings The End of Time When Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Robo all enter the Time Gate in Proto Dome, they end up at the End of Time. A mysterious old man is there to inform them of what the End of Time is and why they are there. Crono and his party then meet Spekkio, a magical creature who grants them the power to use magic. Urged by the old man, Crono and his party return to his home era, 1000 A.D., by traveling through the designated Time Gate represented by the pillars of light. :Note: From this point on, the player will have more party members than spots in his party. Crono will remain the leader of the party, and the other two members can rotate out at any time. The characters not in the party will wait at the End of Time until the player needs them. The Village of Magic After discovering Magus had summoned Lavos back in 600 A.D., Crono and his party return to the End of Time via the pillars of light, and then travel back to Truce Canyon in the Middle Ages. Tata and the Frog After Crono's party acquires the broken parts of the Masamune, they travel from 600 A.D. to 1000 A.D. via the End of Time. The Rare Red Rock On a mission to find the red mineral needed to repair the Masamune, Crono and his party travel from Medina in 1000 A.D. to the Mystic Mountains in 65,000,000 B.C. via the pillars of light at The End of Time. The Masamune! Crono's party passes through the End of Time a few times on their way to repair the Masamune and recruit Frog. Frog also travels there to see Spekkio so he can use magic. Break the Seal! After being locked out of the sealed Time Gate in the Lair Ruins in 65,000,000 B.C., Crono's party travels from the Prehistoric era back to 2300 A.D. using the pillars of light at the End of Time. :Note: If the player chooses to speak to the Old Man as they pass through, he will hint at a time machine that was being built. The Time Egg In a flashback sequence, it's revealed that Gaspar was transported from 12,000 B.C. to the End of Time due to Lavos' power. Gaspar is the mysterious old man. After Crono's death and Magus joins the party, they travel to the End of Time seeking Gaspar's advice. He gives them the "Chrono Trigger", a magical egg with the power to bring the dead back to life. He says to find Belthasar because he knows how to use it. So the team then travels to Keeper's Dome in 2300 A.D. After successfully reviving Crono, they return to the End of Time victorious and with Crono again part of the team. Locations The End of Time does not contain a World Map across which the characters can travel. Hence, there are no map locations to list. It's a small place where time periods intersect that only contains three rooms and a dock for the Epoch. The first room contains only Time Gates that lead to other eras. The second room is where the characters can find Gaspar, who provides them with useful information along their journey. Finally, the third room is where Spekkio gives the playable characters their magic powers. People and Enemies There are no enemies at the End of Time. The following is a list of important characters the player will encounter. Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Chrono Trigger eras Category:Chrono Trigger locations Category:The End of Time